


所有第一次

by yuki812



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, from the ground up, rebuilding the self, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky重新开始，寻找新的生存方式。</p>
            </blockquote>





	所有第一次

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the First Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460089) by [Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera). 



> This is a fic by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse). I thank the author for the kind permission to translate the fic.

他盯着全身镜中的自己。头发和身体在滴水，水汇聚在他脚边冰凉的瓷砖上。过去很长时间里他的生活中没有镜子。他伸手触摸自己的鼻梁，手指在嘴唇上划过。镜中的男人强壮、结实、高大，像扎根很深的大树。他的手指向下，抚过脖颈，在那里感受到自己稳定的脉搏，然后来到他的锁骨。  
他的锁骨断过，他所有的骨头都断过。他摸到凸起的伤疤，然后是冰凉的金属曲线。他今天看了很多图片，但没有一张能让他想起拥有两只手臂的感觉。这只金属臂属于他，就像他刚才从肺部呼出的那口气一样，不是吗？  
他的手指离开金属臂。他的胸部坚硬，但仍然能感受到自己的心跳。小腹平坦。不到一小时前，他坐在快餐店，享用了很长时间以来他自己选择的第一顿饭。很油腻，充满无意义的卡路里，过去不会允许他吃的那种。现在他觉得肚子有点不舒服。  
他的手继续往下，很不情愿地握住自己的阴茎和阴囊，软趴趴的，与身体的其他部分相比显得格外脆弱。他曾经用这东西碰触过别人？曾经赤裸无畏地信任过另一个人？泡沫一般的回忆闪现在眼前，晒成古铜色的大腿，红色的口红，湿润的私处包围着他，与他自己手术检查一般的碰触方式完全无法相比。  
他从镜子前面走开，镜子中没有他没见过的东西。  
酒店的床和他过去的房间一样大。他无法赤裸着入睡，他知道很可能还有人在追踪他。枪在枕头下面，刀入鞘绑在大腿上。靴子系好鞋带，随时可以穿上就走，放在床边。  
他睡得很不安稳，像通电的电线一样，不停抽搐颤抖。这是他第一次在地面以上睡觉。  
那一周中有很多个第一次。至少对他自己来说是第一次。波托马克河把过去的一切都带走，他走上河岸，浑身脏污、衣衫褴褛，但无人再能束缚他。他把那以后发生的都看作是第一次。  
第一次在春日里漫无目的地游走。第一杯咖啡，少量、滚烫，过去禁止他饮用的刺激性饮品让他忍不住抖了一下，他并不喜欢。第一个甜甜圈，香甜可口，在他嘴中散开，他很喜欢。第一次喜欢和不喜欢，微小的个人看法，带点反叛的意思，从他武装外壳上的裂缝钻进心里。  
第一次为了自己偷盗，轻松顺走了一个西装男的钱包，用来为自己添置衣物。第一次自己挑选衣服，裹住身体的布条，不是装甲，却有着同样的作用。第一次在阳光下午睡，第一次把书扣在腿上睡着。第一次做梦。第一次做恶梦。  
所有新鲜的体验逐渐累加，穿插交织。他看电视，练习不熟悉的句型，感受语言中微妙的差别。一台便宜的笔记本电脑，比他过去用过的设备慢很多，但却没有重重加密阻碍，让他开发出新的天地。  
搜索James Buchanan Barnes这个名字有很多信息，太多。他还是逐条读完。第一次感受到死亡的气息吹过后脖颈。第一次盯着镜中的自己说：  
“你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。”  
他的声音和之前穿星条旗男人的声音不同，没有那么正式。  
“你的名字是Bucky。”  
这是个孩童的名字，用来说笑的昵称。与他空洞的眼神和长发完全不相配。  
“Bucky。”  
他不断重复，直到不再感到完全陌生，直到他觉得自己可以使用。  
他点了热巧以后，咖啡店的服务员问他：“名字？”  
“Bucky。”他告诉她，然后努力挖出点别的什么。第一次微笑。  
“Bucky。”她重复一遍，和他确认，同时回以微笑。  
他坐在仿造壁炉前喝热巧。记忆突然浮现：破旧的小木屋，大肚子火炉烧着火，头顶是轰炸机呼啸而过的声音。强有力的双手扶在他肩头，低沉的笑声，擦过他嘴角的唇。  
他第一次意识到他也曾被什么人爱过。作为武器他越没人性越好，最好就像沙漠中的蜥蜴。但Bucky也是被什么人生出来的。他有过母亲，父亲，兄弟姐妹。他知道被女人碰触的感觉，感受过同伴之间的情谊。有人爱过这幅身躯，曾紧紧抱紧他，在他耳边轻轻说着爱语。有人曾对他温柔。  
第一次流泪，泪水很快就被擦去。他发现自己不喜欢哭。  
他继续前行。脑海中总有想返回的冲动，不停在提醒他，返回基地，完成任务。过去这种冲动会凌驾于所有事物之上，让他为执行命令不吃不喝，超过人体能忍受的极限。现在，这种冲动只是在他脑中隐隐作响，他离开九头蛇基地越远，越容易忽略。他走过中西部，隐姓埋名住路边的小旅店，或路过千篇一律的郊区。  
他喜欢塔吉特超市，干净，什么都有，他可以在里面打发时间，随意拿起货架上的东西，猜想是用来做什么的。他长久以来的养成的直觉习惯让他不会买太多东西——东西不多，离开的时候会更轻松。他第一次随意买东西是在他自由两个月以后，买的是一盒棒球明星卡片。他一张张看过去，轻易地记住了所有面孔和统计数据。过去用来记住目标信息的技巧，现在被拿来娱乐。  
他开始去看棒球比赛。戴着帽子，帽檐拉低挡住眼睛，买场内小卖部的食物吃。人群会让他不安，但他学会找到够偏的位子，可以一个人静静看球，又不会让人怀疑。  
“先生，你掉了这个。”一个孩子在热狗店摊位前叫住他，递给他一张皱巴巴的一元纸钞。  
“谢谢。”Bucky伸手想接过，然后停下。“不如这样，你自己留着，孩子。”  
男孩高兴地跑走，手中攥着钱，脸上带着大大的笑容。Bucky原地晃了一下。他送出东西，给了他人属于他自己的东西。这让他感觉很好，胸口松了一些。他是喜欢给予的人，即使他自己拥有的也不多。  
他开始随身带着零钱，分发给街边乞讨者。每次沙哑嗓音的道谢都让他觉得自己更加完整。他记起饿肚子挨冻的感觉，两个人分享带着霉味的面包，虽然他明明可以一个人吃掉。  
他放任自己的头发长长，在脑后束成马尾。他仔细看没有头发遮挡的脸，但并不确定自己该如何想。  
靴子的底被磨薄，于是他买了运动鞋，鞋头翘起的跑鞋，还有白色的袜子。摆脱掉厚重的皮革让他有种解放感，随时都能跑起来。  
他吃得比实际需要的多，同时没有照应该的量锻炼，虽然还是保持了最基本的规律锻炼。肌肉逐渐变得有些柔软，仍然强壮，但不像过去那样像刀割出来的线条。他越来越适应人群，也不再格格不入，只要他穿长袖上衣，戴上手套。  
在得梅因市某大学棒球赛上，一个男人坐到Bucky身旁，他戴着棒球帽，帽檐拉低遮住眼睛。Bucky低头看着自己磨旧的运动鞋，和身旁男人穿的鞋是同一款式。已经快一年了。  
“回家吧。”  
Bucky抬头，看到Steve眼睛周围紧张的线条，还有他平摊开的手，手心朝上放松搁在膝头上。  
“不是我的家。”  
“那是你的家。”  
Bucky看着赛场上年轻的孩子被三振出局，气愤地扔掉手中的球棒。世界充满阳光和爆米花的味道。Steve的身体前倾，在无声地恳求。Bucky感到第二双眼睛，在几排以上盯着他们。猎鹰，最有可能。  
Bucky住在一英里外的旅店里，他回去拿好行李，然后钻进底盘很低的汽车。猎鹰开车，浑身紧绷。Steve坐在副驾驶座。他在微笑，但车刚出城市边界，他就睡得不省人事。  
这是第一次有人敢背对Bucky睡着。  
“你最好别让他失望。”猎鹰警告他。  
Bucky耸耸肩，然后盯着后视镜。Steve的脸不断在他梦中出现，和现在感觉不一样。没有这么真实，近在咫尺。过去那些半截思绪，另一个人生不断消失的痕迹，就明白地印在那颧骨上，还有那人嘴唇的线条上。  
公寓既不在华盛顿也不在布鲁克林，而是在一座优雅的高塔中。塔矗立在曼哈顿中央，高耸入云，周围到处都是起重机，像围着花朵起舞的蜜蜂一样繁忙。他们在车库经过视网膜扫描，而后又是一系列的身份检查，才最终到达电梯。利落干净的英音一一报出他们的身份，猎鹰是Sam Wilson；Bucky是James Barnes，拉撒路2号；而Steve则是“英勇无畏的领袖”。  
“Tony觉得自己很幽默。”Steve板着脸说。  
Bucky站在电梯角落，全身紧绷。电梯很小，还有武装。他能感到墙壁后面蓄势待发的子弹。他们在大厦最高层中的一层下了电梯，电梯外是鸟类梦寐以求的天堂。一面很大的玻璃墙，墙外是闪闪发光的城市。另外一面墙上挂着个电视，电视对面是一个沙发，另外还有两个对着窗户的单人沙发。  
Steve对Sam说：“你该休息一下。”  
“我不想留你和他独处。”  
“嗯哼，一会见，Sam。”  
“一会见。”  
Steve打量着Bucky。  
“你看起来很累。”  
Bucky把头歪向一边。他不确定累到底是什么感觉。他基本不睡觉，在路上的时间远多于安定下来的时间，有时他甚至完全不记得过去几天做过什么。  
“这边。”  
Steve沿走廊前行。过了一阵，Bucky慢慢地跟上Steve。他确认除电梯外还有两个出口。有几扇门，都是打开的。一间是浴室，干净整洁。另外一间是卧室，有人住，被子没叠。还有一间是办公室，电脑处于休眠状态，墙上有被橡胶球反复击中的痕迹，球就在桌上。他知道Steve会坐在椅子上，焦虑不安，反复扔出再接住弹回来的橡胶球。就好像Steve特意要展示给Bucky一样。他能想象Steve赤裸着双脚，眉头微微皱起的样子，不会漏接哪怕一次。  
“这间是你的。”Steve打开最后一扇门。“我没特意准备什么。你想添置什么都可以，好吗？”  
房间里有一张床，一个床头柜，一个老式闹钟，还有一个像古董一样的书桌。衣柜是空的，里面有备好的衣架。整个房间似乎都在屏息以待Bucky的回答。  
“好。”Bucky说，并不是表示他同意，而只是因为他很想关上房门，把自己封闭在这个空间里。  
这是他的房间，不像过去监狱一样的小房间。他到处查看，但墙壁后面什么都没有。没有摄像机，没有窃听器，什么都没有。有无线网络信号，他不知道密码。干净的床单上铺着深蓝色的被子。  
他本不想睡觉，但他把自己埋进温暖厚重的被子里，然后就眼皮发沉，最终合上。  
接下来的几天，他除了睡觉基本什么都没做。Steve会在他走出房间的时候和他打招呼，给他食物。Bucky看都不看就直接吃下。他现在在Steve控制之下，躲在Steve在城市高空上的巢穴里。要真有心对Bucky不利，那在食物里下毒都不算什么。不管怎么说，食物的味道不错。Steve的食谱并不丰富，但都是高蛋白食物。  
“你还记得什么吗？”Steve在第四天早上鼓起勇气问Bucky。  
Bucky盯着眼前的炒蛋和番茄酱。  
“记得，”他咽下嘴里的食物，“一些碎片。”  
“我们第一次见面的时候，我五岁，你六岁。”Steve开始平缓地说。他描述两个男孩一起玩耍，在已经被人遗忘的街道上互相追逐。“我们喜欢一样的庸俗杂志。有时候你会偷到几本，然后我们就躲在楼梯下面一起看。”  
Bucky突然想起霉味，灰尘，砂色的头发，沾满油墨的手指。同时回来的还有仰头用脸感受雨水，空旷停车场那头传来的挑衅叫声。更早的童年，他早失去的那只手中融化的巧克力。  
打那以后，每次Bucky走出房间，Steve都会还给他属于Bucky的一部分。Bucky父母的名字，他们的公寓，有太多小孩和充满欢声笑语的晚餐。拳头打在恶霸的脸上，比他现在拳头的准头差多了，打到别人的同时很可能伤到自己。  
在他身边总有Steve的身影，和现在给他讲述这些事的高大男子不一样。那时的Steve细瘦的身体只有突出的骨头，不断的咳嗽，有神的蓝眼睛用眼神挑战Bucky，问他能不能做得更好。成为更好的人。  
他们享有两人世界。有时Sam会来，但他一般不说话，即使说话也从不和Bucky说。他是Steve现在的左膀右臂。Bucky不嫉妒他。他不确定自己是否知道该如何嫉妒。他甚至不确定他是否喜欢Steve。确实，他有时候很讨厌Steve。他给回的那些记忆和作为兵器的设置并不兼容。Bucky经常在半夜惊醒，很确定他的意识在和自身交战，但他不知道到底哪方胜出。  
Bucky因为Steve的脚步声醒来，他播放的音乐透过门缝传到房间里，让Bucky再次睡去。Bucky吃下Steve给他食物，看Steve选择的节目。最后，他跟着Steve离开公寓。他们出门跑步。Steve跑得很快并且不知疲惫。Bucky习惯超越身体的极限，所以他跟上Steve的脚步，大汗淋漓，浑身都疼。  
“停下。”Steve停下脚步，伸出一只手拦下Bucky因惯性还在前进的身体，“你会伤到你自己。”  
“所以？”  
Bucky的反问让Steve好像皮肤下有针扎一样。  
“你可以不用那么痛苦。”  
Bucky在脑中一遍一遍地来回想这句话。他能感到Steve的手扶在他胸前，虽然他几乎没有碰到Bucky。这是第一次有人因为关心碰触他。  
第二天早上，他又和Steve出门跑步。这次，他在感到肌肉不舒服的时候就停下。坐在青绿色的草地上，抬头感受阳光。Steve扔给他一瓶水，然后接着跑步。Bucky两口把一瓶水喝完。这时的水和平时不同，更甜。  
慢慢的，Steve将他们的世界一点点打开。不同的人陆续出现在他们的公寓。每次人来的时候，会有冷静的英音宣布来者身份，Steve说那个声音是个叫Jarvis的人工智能。Bucky发现他对不同的人有不同的想法，不是模糊的印象或者技能评估，而是真正的、实打实的感想。  
他不喜欢Tony。Tony总爱夸夸其谈，让Steve在公寓里来回走动，坐立不安。Tony动作很多，说话很快，他什么都要摸一下，然后发表一番评论。他一点都不怕Bucky，用鹰隼一般的视线盯着Bucky的金属臂。  
“我能让那个变得更好。”他最终宣布，Bucky起身离开。然后Bucky听到Steve压低音量吼着让Tony离开。  
Pepper好一些。她会害怕，但她属于会直视恐惧的人。她一般过来不会待很久，就是带上Steve离开，然后再送Steve回来。回来时Steve手上会有炭笔的痕迹，还拿着大包的外带食物，每次都是不同国家的食物。Bucky不算喜欢她。尊敬，Bucky最终决定，他尊敬她。  
“这大概不是个好主意。”是Bucky听到Bruce说的第一句话。  
“我有很多坏主意。”Steve承认，他们走到门口，然后Steve介绍说：“Bucky，这位是Bruce Banner博士。”  
Bruce伸出手，Bucky握了握。这是他第一次和别人握手。  
“Steve认为我能教你点什么。”Bruce耸耸肩，好像觉得Steve的主意很荒谬，但他眼镜背后的眼神很犀利。  
“好。”现在“好”成了Bucky的口头禅。虽然他说“好”，但实际上不带感情色彩，他用这个词躲开决定，同时让对话可以继续。  
“你最好跟我到我那边去，你们这里没什么安静的地方。我就住你们楼下。”  
“我可以和你一起去。”Steve说，笑容显得有些紧张。  
Bucky摇摇头。他想看看大厦的其他部分，又不想让Steve觉得他是在观测环境。Bruce体型不大，年龄有点大，看起来不是很强壮。虽然是博士，但他穿的衣服却不合身，还到处有缝缝补补的痕迹。Bucky觉得他可以到这个人的地盘上去，然后再毫发无损地出来。  
Bruce的公寓和Steve的公寓布局一样，除了他把所有的玻璃墙都调成非透明状态，加入了更深的颜色。  
Bruce注意到Bucky的视线，耸耸肩解释道：“我不喜欢高处。”  
Steve把其中一个房间当作办公室，Bruce则将房间空出来，硬木的地板上铺了垫子，墙上则都是隔音垫。Bruce点燃一支蜡烛，然后在地上坐下，用莲花坐的姿势。Bucky也坐下，模仿他的动作。  
“看着蜡烛，清空你的大脑，然后呼吸。”Bruce伸展了下手指，“我只能教你这些。”  
Bucky看着蜡烛，他想象蜡烛的火苗在他脑中烧起，将他所有混乱不清的无数身份一把火烧干净。他听着Bruce缓慢的深呼吸，开始模仿，最后他觉得自己已经适应。  
过了一段时间，Bruce开始伸展身体，做出一个个瑜伽姿势。Bucky过去经过各种锻炼，身体柔韧性不错。他跟着Bruce做各种动作，觉得有点可笑。直到他们做到第三遍，他才发现自己仍然保持着平稳的深呼吸。而他脑中杂乱的思绪已被平息。  
那以后，他每天下午都会去Bruce的公寓。后来，一起做瑜伽的时候，Bruce会告诉Bucky自己去过的各种地方。如果Bucky对什么地方表现出兴趣，Bruce就会借给他相关的书。小说、物理学、旅游手册，Bucky慢慢都读下来。  
“过去你从来没喜欢过读书。”Steve不经意地评价说。  
“嗯。”Bucky的手指抚过细长的单词。它们不会变。他可以无数次拿起这本书，再翻到这一页，每次讲的都是一样的事。和他无关的故事。“看来我现在喜欢了。”  
然后Steve的书就会出现在厨房桌子上，很明显的暗示。大部分都是幻想故事和神话，还有偶尔出现的哲学书。  
Bucky一边品着苦茶，一边跟Bruce说：“我觉得，那些人对我做的事，让我变聪明了。”  
“我看过有关你的文件。你当时完全没有自我意识，不可能会强化你的智力。”Bruce皱眉，“他们夺去了你的思想。”  
“那为什么我现在懂得多了？”  
“之前你只是个被卷入战争的青少年。现在你是个什么都经历过的男人。肯定会让你用不同的眼光看世界。”  
Bruce喝完杯中的茶。  
一天早上，他们厨房里出现了一个神。他穿着红色的斗篷，身边的桌上放着一个硕大无比的锤子，他脸上挂着少年一样的微笑，在大口吃着牛排。Steve坐在他身边，微笑着好奇地捅捅锤子。  
“你就是Steve的同袍兄弟。”神好奇地看了一眼Bucky，“我听过很多关于你的事，我是Thor。”  
“好。”Bucky在他对面坐下。  
“我来看我的Jane，但她让我‘一边去’，让她完成工作。Steve很友善，为我提供庇护和零食。”Thor叹道，“我很欣赏Jane的头脑，但有时候确实会带来问题。”  
“你可以待在这里。”Steve咽下一大口食物，说道，“我们没别的事，就看看比赛。”  
Thor不懂棒球。他看着比赛，越来越疑惑。  
“为什么守垒的人不把跑垒的人扑倒？”  
“这项运动不允许身体接触。”Steve耐心地解释。  
“那岂不是没有什么挑战性？用根棍子打中球谁都能做到。”  
“做起来比看着要难。”  
“我不相信。带我去球场，我们来试试看。”  
这就是为什么他们会在周六下午翻墙进了一个静悄悄的高中棒球场，Thor带着借来的器械，鼓囊囊的一大袋就在雷神之锤旁边，随着Thor的动作跳动。Steve先给Bucky球棒，投出快球让他击打。Bucky第一次挥棒打中球的时候，球接触球棒的地方传递的振动让Bucky的骨头都在跟着振动。  
“这次让我来。”Thor伸出手要过球棒，双腿叉开站在本垒边上，摆出漂亮的姿势。  
Steve投出很沉的球，Thor挥棒，落空，他大笑。  
“我明白了。”他再次举起球棒，“电视上的看着没有这么快。”  
在那之后Thor的击球率就高到会让洋基队队员看哭的地步。  
他们有三颗球消失在了远处的树林里，然后Thor宣布说：“我要试试投球！”  
“先试一下。”Steve边退后边告诉他，很明智。  
Thor的第一颗快球在铁丝网上穿出个洞。  
“你们中庭人的金属太脆弱。”Thor跳到铁丝网前面，拨弄着坏掉的铁丝，“你们为什么要用铁丝来做网？不是很容易就能掰开吗？”  
“对我们来说不容易。”Steve用手捂住自己的微笑，“这样吧，我觉得既然咱们已经开始损坏公物，就不要再继续了，今天到此为止。”  
“如果你坚持如此的话。”Thor的肩膀明显向下耷拉。  
Bucky想，像Thor这样精力充沛的人，怎么能忍受一直被关在屋子里。他像是那种需要很多空间和活动的人。Bucky试探性地向前走到Steve身边，拍了下他的肩膀。  
“Buck？”  
“你当鬼。”Bucky说，然后转身跑开。  
他向树林跑去，听到在他身后Steve朝Thor喊出指示。他们是三个成年男人，平时挥拳头的次数远多于玩捉鬼游戏的次数，最后游戏马上演变成推搡和绊脚。Thor比Steve和Bucky都要快，但他像是重型卡车，转弯很迟钝，精力太充沛反而容易超过而不是抓住他们。Steve身型瘦小的时候动作灵敏，他还保有那时的肌肉记忆，为了躲避快要碰到他的手，他甚至不惜爬树。Bucky敏锐的感官让他能有一点点的优势，超常的技巧让他正好能躲开抓他的人。  
他们三个都不容易累，结果游戏一直持续到夜幕降临。Bucky心中有一小部分在等着母亲叫他回家的声音。  
取而代之的是Steve跳到他背上，把两个人都带倒在地。  
“我很抱歉必须要采取这种手段。”Steve庄严地宣布，然后他伸手摸向Bucky的肋骨，轻轻划过。  
有那么一瞬间，Bucky脑中过了很多防御动作，如果使出来很可能会让Steve失去意识或者折断他的脊柱。然后他的神经似乎才反应过来是怎么回事，是在搔痒，他很痒。感觉有些奇怪，几乎就要到不舒服的程度，然后……  
“我认输。”他说，还是忍不住发出很大的声音。  
“不行，”Steve笑得更开，还带着顽皮，“叫叔叔！”  
“想都别想！”他不假思索地开口喊，扭动着站起来，还在发出让腹腔振动的声音。  
笑，他在笑。笑到忍不住身体颤抖。第一次笑出声音。他听到Thor加入他们的打闹，他举起Steve轻轻摇晃。  
“我来救你了！”Thor大喊，Bucky忍不住笑得更大声，看着Steve拍打Thor的手，但没什么效果。  
他们回到公寓的时候，身上带着草，脸上挂着笑。一个纤细的卷发女人在电梯口等着他们。她看到他们以后忍不住微笑，踮起脚尖从Thor的头发里摘出一根树枝。  
“看来你找到打发时间的方式了。”  
“我很开心。”Thor表示同意。然后抱起女人热情地吻上去，太热情有点喜剧效果。  
Bucky很确定他喜欢Thor。  
大厦的最后两名常驻人口是一起回来的。黑寡妇，头发变长，回归卷发，她带回来的男人眼神一直带着警惕，笑容来得快，信任来得慢。  
“Clint。”他自我介绍说。  
“你还是Natasha吗？”Bucky问。  
“如果非要有个名字的话。”她耸肩，“你现在是谁？”  
“Bucky。”他语气很干，“非要有个名字的话。”  
“好，既然大家现在都大概确定了自己的身份，”Clint忍不住翻了个白眼，“你们俩干嘛不去另外一个房间继续猜谜，我来跟Steve交流下情报。”  
Natasha在Steve的椅子上坐下，双腿蜷在身下。Bucky坐在旁边的椅子上，他现在开始认为这把椅子就是他的。他和Steve有时会在傍晚时分坐在这里，一起看落日，Steve拿着笔画画，背景里有收音机模糊的声音。  
“我们过去那段时间住在西雅图，我后来受不了下雨。”Natasha开口。  
“Steve不让我回布鲁克林，他觉得与其回去看，还不如留着美好的回忆。”  
“你还有吗？”  
“我不知道。我不确定什么样的记忆才算美好的。现在有记忆对我来说都还是新鲜事。”  
“对。”她用手支着下巴。  
她带他去健身房，他们进行格斗练习。在不伤害对方的前提下格斗非常有趣。他们有些过于小心，但总比不小心要好。后来，有时在踢腿的间隙，Natasha会用俄语和他讲话。不是讲关于格斗的事，而是丰富他的词汇，让他学习过去从未用过的词。她教他各种词，运动、诗歌、食物、艺术、俗语。听她讲话，Bucky觉得自己好像在听一门新的语言。最终俄语不再反复出现在他的梦中，而只是成了一种语言。  
Natasha离开健身房去洗澡的时候，Clint告诉Bucky：“我打算明天带她去看芭蕾舞。你想一起来吗？”  
“好。”  
Bucky不喜欢芭蕾舞。Natasha一直面无表情地看着，好像这样就能藏起来她因为喜悦和强烈渴望带来的微小颤抖。Clint坐立不安，根本没法安静，在中场休息的时候，他悄悄递给Bucky他随身带的扁酒瓶，让Bucky喝了一口。  
“她可喜欢了。”Clint耸耸肩，然后自己也喝了一口。这是Bucky第一次喝酒。酒精在他胃里带来烧灼感和醇香。“她值得时不时享受一下幸福。”  
Bucky点点头。第二天，他下到车库。在那里他发现了一团扭曲的金属，上面盖着防水布，无人理会。他抚过金属，想起来Steve前倾靠在摩托的把手上，脸上挂着野性的微笑，突击队的队员站在他的身后。  
他又找了找，发现一套工具，还有修理手册。他搞到浑身都是机油，还是不明白该怎么办，然后Tony突然从天而降，Bucky想他是不是因为感受到了车库里有机械白痴才下来的。  
“可以给他买个新的。”Tony晃过来，捡起被扔在地上的螺栓。  
“Steve不喜欢扔东西。”  
Tony把螺栓扔向上方，然后再轻松地一把抓住。  
“你可以再说一遍。这里，你方向搞反了。”  
有事情做的时候，Tony还比较容易忍受。他们会不定时地一起修摩托。好像每次Bucky睡不着的时候，Tony也醒着。Bucky开始怀疑Tony是不是只有在Pepper逼他的时候才时不时睡一下。  
直到有一次凌晨三点，Bucky看到Tony满眼血丝，手里抓着酒杯来到车库，他才意识到，自己并不是唯一会做恶梦的人。这次，Bucky没让Tony开始修摩托，而是伸出了自己的手臂。  
“看看这个也行。”他粗声说道。  
Tony不需要再确认，他伸手抚过金属臂的外壳，带着污迹的指甲划过每个接缝。  
“你有多少感觉？”  
“压力，”Bucky活动手指，“极端的温度，但是热和冷都是一个感觉。”  
“足够你使用，但不足够成为一个真正的手臂。”Tony点点头，好像他已经预计到了。“Jarvis，开始扫描。”  
Bucky等着，但什么事都没发生。Tony看起来倒是满意了，几秒钟以后放开了Bucky的手臂。  
“显示图表。”Tony摊开手掌，然后一张全息图出现在他手心。他比划了一下，全息图展开，以高度完整的细节展示着机械臂的内部构造。  
Bucky过去曾经瞥见过手臂内部，但仅仅是在外壳被破坏的情况下。完整的手臂看起来有种奇异的美感，电线相互交缠，像DNA一样，还有小型的随动装置一直在运动，让他可以平滑地活动手臂。  
“我能做得更好。”Tony向他保证，“增加信号输入，让这只手臂也能像肉体的那只一样。”  
Bucky的金属手指相互摩擦，他想象如果能感受到摩擦生热。他现在已经记起有两只手臂的感觉，想起过去他戴着厚厚的毛手套双手交握着取暖。  
“好。”  
几天后，在格斗训练中，Natasha踢到了他的私处。他当时困住Natasha，也许她紧张了或者是空间太小计算失误。反正她的脚确实地踢到了。他感受到疼，同时决定疼痛不重要，于是他们继续练习，他并没有说什么。到时间后，Natasha马上解除战斗的戒备状态。  
“一定很疼，抱歉。”  
“没什么。”  
她鼻尖抽动了一下。Bucky等着，这一般意味着接下来会是个让他不舒服的问题。  
“他们对你的生殖器官做了什么吗？让你没感觉？”  
“不是。”他皱眉，“我受过训练，知道怎么忽视疼痛。”  
“那快感呢？”她问得很直接，双手在胸前交叉。没什么暗示，就只是在问话。  
“没感觉。”  
“从来都没有？”  
“我不记得。”  
“你后来试过吗？”  
他告诉她几个月前镜子前的审视。这是第一次他组织语言描述自己的情感，讲述他怎么觉得好像身体不是自己的，他总觉得这是借来的肉身。Natasha静静倾听，但肌肉却越绷越紧。  
“我明白。”她轻声说，Bucky确定她是明白的。“跟我来。”  
Natasha带着他来到自己公寓的卫生间。他过去从没来过她的公寓，但他丝毫不奇怪Natasha的公寓几乎没有装饰。在Clint的套房里，第二个房间零星摆放着Natasha的物品。而这里，这里只是一个过渡的住处，她需要的时候能给她提供庇护的空白避难所。  
“去洗个澡。”她递给Bucky一条毛巾，“抚摸你自己。看看你能不能兴奋。”  
他拿着毛巾，没动。  
“我会给你放哨。”  
她停在门外，Bucky脱下衣服，站到温暖的水流下。他把厚重的塑料帘子拉好，听到Natasha打开门，在门口坐下，用自己的身体阻挡住外面的世界。她的手机传出微弱忧伤的音乐声，会盖住Bucky可能发出的声音。  
这不是他第一次在有人放哨的情况下洗澡，但这是第一次他感到安全，感到被人保护。  
他首先将自己洗干净，不放过一点尘土，使劲打肥皂擦拭自己的皮肤，直到擦红。空气中充满水蒸汽。然后，他很不情愿地向下伸手，扶住自己的阴茎。他的阴茎软弱无力地躺在手中。他过去真的每天都做这件事吗？他肯定有过那样的日子，因为他记得战争中他执行漫长的任务时，掩饰行踪走在树林中，清晰地想起过去天天来一发的日子。他曾经渴望过这个。他当时在想什么？认识的女人？  
他尝试着想象随便一个女人，赤裸地躺在床上，他躺在女人的身旁，但他什么感觉都没有。  
“别仔细想，”Natasha的声音透过水蒸汽飘进来，“这就像冥想一样。”  
他停下思绪，开始一边抚摸自己的阴茎，一面想象盯着火苗。他把头靠在墙壁上，从根部向头部爱抚着。慢慢地，慢慢地，他的阴茎硬起来，就像是它也需要想起这到底是在做什么。现在他的感觉属于他自己，从脊柱底部燃起的兴奋感，还有腹部的欲望。最终他头脑的火苗里形成了清晰的画面，另外一个人的手，握在他现在正在触摸的地方，稳定节奏的套弄，还有在他耳边不那么稳定的呼吸。有人曾把Bucky按在墙上，专心取悦他。  
他的高潮吓到了自己，各种复杂重叠的感受让他忍不住叫了出来。他才想起来，有些感觉太美好，美好到疼痛。他跪下，水流冲走他高潮的证据。他在厚重的水蒸汽中无法呼吸，双手四处挥舞想找到扶的地方。有人打开了抽风机，拉开帘子，然后Natasha坐在浴缸的边缘，丝毫不在意自己的短裤被水完全浸湿。她伸出手，环住Bucky的肩膀。他把头靠在她结实的大腿上，双眼不听指挥地合上。在那个瞬间，他非常肯定，Natasha理解他的感受。过去她也有过同样的经历，发觉自己的身体变得过于陌生，需要努力才能夺回。  
之后不久，Natasha给他穿上Clint留下的衣服，让他回家。他们后来再也没有提过这次经历。也不需要。那天他们无需言语就结下了友谊。  
有次Bucky不经意间和Clint说：“她是个好人。”Clint的动作停滞了一瞬，用眼睛追踪Natasha，看她躺在长椅上，像是在巡查领地的狮子。  
“欢迎加入世界上最小的粉丝会。”Clint回复过来，拍拍Bucky的背，“只要我们两个再努力点，没准我们还能做点会服胸章什么的。”  
浴室事件几天后，Bucky的后背抽筋了。他不确定这和浴室事件有没有关系，自那天以后，他对自己的身体变化更加敏感，同时而来的既有好处也有坏处。过去他感到疼痛可以忽视，但现在越来越难。  
“后背？”一天早上，Steve看到他有点一瘸一拐地走出房门，同情地问。“过去有时候睡的地方不太舒服，你也会疼。好像是脊椎的问题。”  
“怎么能不疼？”  
“像这样。”  
Steve的双臂环住他，把他拉近，几乎将他抱入怀中。Bucky试着不要紧张，尤其是当Steve宽大的双手放在他脊柱两侧。这是Steve，不是别人，他提醒自己，然后他就不用提醒了。因为Steve的手用力向中间挤压，Bucky感到身体中有什么动了一下，发出“啪”的声响，让他全身都软成泥。  
“噢。”他喘息着说道。  
“好点了？”Steve退后一步，Bucky膝盖一软晃了一下。  
“是。”他勉强开口，“多谢。”  
自那以后Steve每周都帮Bucky捏背一两次。感觉就和自慰一样好。Bucky没把这个感想告诉别人。  
“我得出去一趟。”一天早上吃早饭时Steve说，“Tony手里有个线索需要查，但放他一个人出去他根本不会低调行事。你在这里没问题？  
“没事。”他抛出这样的回答，但其实心里已经开始担心。  
Steve走之前留下一堆清单，离开的时候还显得非常担心。他一离开，公寓就陷入停滞一般的沉寂。Bucky在不同的房间穿梭，但没有Steve在，所有长时间居住的感觉也一起消失了。就在Bucky快要发疯的时候，Jarvis的声音宣告Sam的到来。  
“Steve不在。”Bucky说。  
“我知道，伙计。想跑步吗？”  
“他派你来给我当保姆？”  
Sam随意地耸耸肩，说真的，其实他为什么来并不重要。跑步听起来不错。他们出门，选择的路线和平时Steve喜欢的不同。最后他们沿着哈得孙河跑，速度和水流速度差不多，可以看到河上有船开过去。与平时追上Steve跨幅很大的步伐相比，跟上Sam的大步慢跑就相对容易多了。Bucky最终慢慢停下，Sam也是。  
“我一直在想，不知道你怎么看这些。”Sam对着自己的水瓶说。  
“这些什么？”Bucky的视线越过水瓶。  
“现代生活。因特网和麦莉•赛勒斯。Steve看起来挺喜欢，至少他自己这么说。适应起来也没费什么力。”  
“他一向如此，很快就能适应。或者是希望别人觉得他可以。”这判断他感觉是对的，尽管Bucky没法给出具体的例子。  
“而你不是？”  
“我只做我必须做的。”  
“所以现代社会只是你必须忍受的？”  
他把头向后仰，看着天上的云。  
“我还活着。我认为比没活着强多了。”  
“你下午应该过来看看。”  
“哪里？”  
Bucky在退伍军人处待了一个小时，给人递咖啡，他听着Sam为一小群年轻的男女提供建议。他听着他们的故事，很熟悉，但又好像月亮一样遥远。Bucky以为会有人对他的金属臂发表评论，但很多老兵自己也有义肢，他们懂得如何保持礼貌。  
“你在哪里服役？”坐在轮椅里的年轻人问他。  
“到结束的时候，好像哪里都待过了。”他递给对方一杯咖啡，对方回他一个微笑。  
Bucky回家的路上，脑海里一直盘旋着一首歌。他没法确定具体的歌词或全部曲调，就只有他一直哼唱着的简单几句。这简直就是他人生的悲惨写照，不时浮现的零星记忆无法让他满足。  
到第二天早上，他已经厌倦了自己独处一室，想到能盯着Bruce的蜡烛简直兴奋不已。他想问问Steve，自己过去是什么样，是不是更喜欢有人陪伴，还是他破碎的精神让他无法像以前那样享受独处的时间？  
“你没有放松。”Bruce用温和的口气说道。  
“抱歉。”Bucky咕哝着回话。  
“打扰一下，我们现在有点麻烦。”Natasha的声音通过Jarvis的扩音器传到屋里，“有个巨大的机器人在曼哈顿下城折腾。现在队长不在，就让我代劳说，复仇者集合。也包括你，Barnes。”  
“集合？”  
“Steve的口号。”Bruce站起身，“走吧，一起去拯救城市。”  
Natasha在厨房等着他们，他扔给Bucky一个旅行包。  
“在车上换装。”  
Clint开车。他们几个凑在一起，组成了个有点奇怪的队伍。Bruce一直在副驾驶座上深呼吸，Bucky在换上一套陌生的制服，Natasha则是在给一堆武器填装弹药，她合上保险后，武器就会消失在视野里。Thor不在地球，就他们几个，力量简直小得可怜。  
“敌人什么情况？”Bruce最终问道，一只眼睛睁开条缝，能看到一丝绿色。  
“三流的科学家因为项目被取消耍脾气，在远程遥控机器人大闹。FBI的人正前往逮捕他。我们只需要转移机器人的注意力，等他们抓到人就行。”Clint的视线短暂离开路面，“欢迎加入盛大的演出，Barnes。”  
他们到达现场的时候，Sam正在机器人上空盘旋。机器人伸手想打他，但完全没有效果，反而自己摇摇晃晃地撞到汽车，踩破路面。Bruce刚下车就开始变身。Bucky过去只看过视频，亲眼看到他稳重的同伴转变成愤怒的小山，确实感受不同。  
“不可能会适应这种场景。”Clint扑出汽车，翻身上了车顶。  
“瞄准关节。”Natasha把半自动手枪放到Bucky手中，“如果你觉得精神上要出问题，就回到车里。”  
那之后的一切他都交给直觉。弯腰躲过攻击，瞄准，换位，都很容易。他打穿了机器人一只膝盖，同时Hulk爬上机器人的后背。  
“Hulk的思路是对的！”Sam朝他们喊，“脖子是薄弱环节。”  
“Barnes！”Clint大喊，然后向他跑来。Bucky僵住，想搞明白Clint突然冲过来是要干吗。“帮我上去！”  
Bucky懂了，他扔下枪，双手在身前握在一起。Clint的一只脚踩在他的手上，另一只脚踩在他肩膀上。然后Bucky使劲向上推，Clint借他的力飞身抓住机器人的一只手臂，随着手臂的动作飞上去。  
战斗好像没完没了，机器人虽是个笨拙的对手，但装甲够厚。Bucky打完弹药，直接用拳头猛击机器人的膝盖，而Hulk则在使劲敲打机器人虫型的头部。Natasha布下拌索，最后他们成功地把机器人打倒在地，一动不动。Hulk从压住他的石块下挣脱出来，然后一阵发抖，缩小变回衣不蔽体的科学家。  
“巨大机器人。”Sam降落在他们身边，汗水流过满是灰尘的脸，留下一道道痕迹，“真的？”  
“显然是的。”Clint哼着说，“我们现在的生活就像是黑白恐怖片。”  
“博士不行了。”Natasha抹去额头上的汗水。  
三名复仇者站在Bruce倒下的身体旁边。他们看起来都累坏了，没有平时的力气能扛起190磅虚脱的博士。Bucky蹲下，一把就轻松抬起Bruce。车已经彻底报废。他们只能坐地铁回去。Bruce整个人挂在Bucky身上，像是刚走过灾区的醉汉。有个老妇人给他们一人一个维特棒棒糖。  
“这个过去在德国也有。”Bucky一边舔着奶油糖果一边回忆，“Steve觉得吃起来像是烧糊的焦糖，但大家都喜欢吃。我们经常在前哨基地的抽屉里发现这种糖。”  
“和这个味道一样？”Sam打着哈欠问。  
“现在更甜。”  
“现在糖都被玉米糖浆取代了。”Clint站在车厢走道正中间，不论车怎么摇晃都站得很稳。  
“美国人。”Natasha叹气。  
“嘿！”Clint和Sam一起抗议。  
Jarvis为Bucky打开Bruce公寓的门，向他保证博士没事，只是需要休息，还有博士已经习惯Tony毫不在意地随手把他扔在床上。Bucky还是多做了点，起码把博士放平，然后给他盖上毯子，在出门的时候随手关上灯。  
他回到Steve的公寓，刚走出电梯，Natasha就递给他一杯伏特加：“来杯庆功酒？”Sam和Clint已经东倒西歪地坐在厨房桌旁，双手拿着扑克牌，桌上有成列排好的酒杯。  
“欢迎加入扑克牌之夜。”Sam快速喝下一杯酒，然后马上倒满。  
他们玩了一局又一局，Natasha的扑克脸还有Clint轻松的笑声都能很好掩藏住他们的目的。Sam的零钱很快就输光了，但他只是笑着抱怨了几句。而Bucky挣扎着努力想记住哪张牌算是好牌，哪张是臭牌，表面上还得假装知道自己在做什么。  
“同花顺。”Sam宣告，然后他就把头直接放到桌子上休息。  
“你可以睡在沙发上。”Bucky告诉他，很高兴有机会可以不再玩牌，“应该有多余的毯子。”  
Sam睡觉没什么动静，但仅仅知道他在，即使Steve不在，也足够让公寓不再一片死寂。第二天早上他们一起吃了早饭。Sam正要离开的时候，Pepper踩着高跟鞋进来，一路留下清脆的脚步声。  
“本来答应和我一起去博物馆的人抛弃了我。”她把手机放入口袋，“你觉得现代艺术怎么样？”  
“现在什么时代算是现代？”  
他对现代艺术不太感冒，但他很喜欢博物馆本身，尤其是螺旋走廊。Pepper的步伐比平时要慢，在某些作品前会干脆停步欣赏，双手叉腰。她这个动作太像Tony，让Bucky不禁怀疑到底是谁和谁学的。每次Pepper停下的时候，Bucky也会认真看作品，尽管他不明白Pepper到底在作品里看到了什么。  
“更重要的是你看到什么。”她用大幅度的手势指着他们面前的动态雕刻，“否则这不能算作你自己的经验，而只是听别人讲的。”  
“好。”  
她带Bucky去了一家越南菜馆吃午饭，点了太多菜。  
看着到最后还是很满的盘子，Pepper有点后悔地说：“我习惯了Steve的食量。”  
“他明天就回来了。我们可以打包带回去。”  
“当然。你们冰箱里的剩菜大概总有人会吃掉。”  
“每次都是。”  
剩菜。他又想起之前记起的，两个人分享的面包，现在他能看到身旁的那张脸。那是一个漫长的苦冬，他和Steve把那个带霉味的面包当作大餐，填充他们饿到痉挛的胃。他们两个人到现在都不愿意剩下食物，之前Bucky一直不知道为什么，直到现在。  
“我就像是拼图。”他突然开口。  
“嗯？”Pepper从手机上抬头看他。  
“我母亲过去喜欢拼图，很多片的纸质拼图。但家里太多人来来往往，经常会搞丢拼图。她最后总是这里少一片，那里少一片。完整图案上有空缺。”  
“噢。”Pepper把手机收起来，一只手放到Bucky的手肘上，“我觉得，我们都是缺少几片的拼图，至少你知道你丢失的那几片在哪里。”  
“并不意味着我就能找到它们。”  
“Tony大部分时候只有大概一半，照样行动自如。其实即使只有少部分，也能做到很多事。”  
Steve回来以后很安静，Bucky给他准备了面条，他都没有热就直接在水池边吃起来。  
“你没事吧？”Bucky最终忍不住问。  
“是的，”Steve对他微笑，“没事。”  
“你不用……”Bucky停下，不知道还能说什么，才能让Steve知道他并非独自一人，他以前试过很多次都不成功。“之前一直是你在背着我前行，Rogers，也给我个机会帮你扛重担。”  
“没有重担。”Steve否认，但Bucky没动。他等着Steve吃完早饭，然后跟着Steve走进起居室。  
“你去了哪里？”他尝试问。  
“我们去见了Fury。”Steve倒在椅子上，手背贴上额头。Bucky看着他翘起来的手肘，和过去各种回忆中Steve相同的姿势重叠在一起，Steve坐在这张椅子上，战斗后，躺在他母亲的沙发上。“九头蛇的爪牙到处都是。我们处理了一些，但根本没什么用。他们知道我们在追踪，藏得更深了。”  
Bucky在另一张椅子上坐下，盯着他朋友的脸。这张脸没有被时间改变，但却因为Bucky内心不经意间充溢的情感而被放大。  
“你有队伍。”  
“我知道。”Steve的嘴唇抽动了一下，“复仇者。不觉得很像预言吗？这世界就是无限循环的人咬狗，狗咬人。”  
“别把九头蛇和狗相比。你喜欢狗。”  
“我是喜欢狗。”Steve虚弱地笑了一下，然后他顿住，“是的，我喜欢狗。但我记得我没提过。”  
“你收留过的那只……叫骨头。他在我们营地待了好几个礼拜，我们离开的时候，你还特意找了当地家庭收养他。”  
“对！对！”Steve身体前倾，双眼发亮，“我都忘了骨头。那只傻狗，吃了差不多一半我们的口粮。”  
“你心太软，Rogers。”Bucky的语气有点责怪。  
“有时候是。”Steve承认，“有时候。我不在的时候你自己想起了很多？”  
“差不多。”Bucky伸出手轻轻拍了拍Steve的膝盖。“但你可别拿这个当借口再出去。”  
“那你答应我下次和我一起去。你肯定会是个比Tony强的旅伴。机器人那次干得好。”  
“重活都是Hulk做的。”  
那以后，他们的对话添加了新的问题。Steve，一开始小心翼翼，后来他确定接下来说的话会让Bucky想起什么，就直接加上一句“记得吗？”。而Bucky回答“记得”的次数越来越多。很多记忆还是很模糊，但足够真实，能够对应上Steve的问题。  
“对着镜子观看，模糊不清。”他终于找到了合适的语句形容这种感觉。他说这句话的时候Natasha正在利落地剥着橘子。  
“圣经里的话，对吧。”Clint顺走一瓣橘子，换回来Natasha一记弹指弹上他的额头。  
“哥林多书。”  
“Nat待在酒店里的时候，真的会读抽屉里的圣经。”  
“方便设置暗号。”  
“过去主日学校会让我们背诵圣经片段。”Bucky闭上双眼，想起熨烫笔挺的衬衫，还有飞扬的粉笔灰。虽然他想不起来具体的诗句，但这是第一次遗忘如此……自然，就像是随着时间流逝逐渐消失的回忆。  
冬天来临的时候，伤疤组织和金属接触的地方开始疼。不是很厉害的疼痛，就是像牙疼那样的隐隐作痛。Bucky没出声抱怨过，但其他人却好像接收到了他发出的电波。Bruce养成给他围围巾的习惯，就好像他是个衣架子。Steve把他们公寓的温度调高，高到每次Tony来的时候都要脱到只剩贴身内衣。  
一月中的时候刮起暴风雪，让忙碌的城市安静下来，整个世界似乎都被拨慢了时钟。某天一大早，Bucky不愿意被困在跑步机上，他围上围巾，裹上厚外套，走在皑皑积雪中。大概过了一英里左右，Steve追上他，然后他们在空旷的大街上打雪仗，一直打回到大厦。Steve脸上都是融化的雪，滴在Bucky的脚边。  
“嘿，你还记得……”Steve开始说。  
“记得，不过现在不要去想那些。”Bucky突然决定，“我们今天来创造点新的回忆。”  
Steve吃惊地睁大眼睛，但他没有反对。Bucky泡好茶，然后翻出一包奥利奥，他已经藏了快一周。他们一起透过窗户看着下雪，同时谈论新的事物。说到中央公园和古根海姆博物馆。说到他妈的洋基队和该死的大都会队。说到Pepper和Tony，Clint和Natasha。最终，Steve告诉他有关Peggy的事，给他看他们离开后Peggy的生活照。  
在他们的闲聊中，一天很快过去，他们最终在椅子上睡着，第二天醒来脖子酸得不行。Steve忍不住呻吟，拽着自己的衣服。  
“我最讨厌穿着衣服睡觉。我要去冲个澡。你能煮点咖啡吗？”  
“行。”Bucky拖着脚步走向厨房。  
Steve从他身边走过，一手拿着团成一团的衣服。  
很难说清为什么就在那时，那串雀斑，像是小小星座一样分布在Steve的背上，抓住了Bucky的视线。他在过去几个月里看过好几次Steve的后背。也许是之前他没注意看，也没准是他看到了，但那时他的回忆还转瞬即逝。他唯一确定的就是他熟悉那些雀斑，以一种非常亲密的方式熟悉。  
“停下。”他用沙哑的声音说，Steve完全停住。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“没什么。就……别动。”  
Steve有点困惑，不过他老实站在原地一动不动。Bucky伸手轻轻抚过放射状的星星。Steve的肌肤很少见太阳，这些雀斑似乎是他生来就有的。六颗组成半圆，靠近中心的地方有颗稍微暗一点的。Bucky熟悉中间那颗，他曾用嘴唇描绘过那里。  
他亲吻过这个肩膀，很多次。他的手曾放在Steve的肚子上，那时还是凹下去的，没有肌肉，然后把他拉进怀里。这些雀斑曾经属于他。他好像突然被吸引住的磁铁，情不自禁地前倾，用嘴唇轻轻擦过中间那颗星。Steve突然倒抽口气，然后屏住呼吸。  
“噢。”Bucky把额头靠在Steve一侧的骨头和肌腱上，“为什么你没告诉我？”  
“那是很久以前的事了。”有那么一秒，Steve的声音在颤抖，他听起来像是犯了气喘，然后他深吸一口气。“是在我们去战场以前。我不认为那还……反正现在已经不重要了。”  
“当然重要。”Bucky厉声说，“你……很重要。你是唯一重要的人。你就是我的中心，我这个扭曲的月亮只会围绕着你这个顽固的地球转。”  
“Buck……”  
“我放手了，我必须放手。”他的回忆随着他的话一起回来，所有的碎片都拼到一起。“你有了Peggy，她很棒，你们很幸福，所以我放手了。我们从来不是……我们那时不可能确定什么关系。”  
“我那时不该……”  
“你只是做了你该做的。”Bucky坚定地说，“上天啊，Steve，你没有背叛我。”  
“即使你这么说也没什么不同。”Steve摊开手，好像这样就能把Bucky想起的信息收回。  
“对我来说不同。”Bucky绕到Steve面前，直视着他的双眼。“我们现在身处未来。即使我一团糟，双手沾满鲜血，而你则是心事重重。所有事都不对，但我们仍然来到这里，活着，并且在一起。”  
“我知道。”Steve努力挤出一丝笑容，“我很高兴你能和我在一起。”  
“我和你在一起，”Bucky肯定地说，“以你任何想要的方式。”  
接下来的吻来得再自然不过。Bucky压下所有要把他带离此时此刻的亲密回忆。重要的是现在，在这里，和这个男人的这个吻。他退开后，Steve看起来很震惊，他的下嘴唇带着些许湿意。  
“我们不该……”Steve开口。  
“为什么不？”Bucky反问。  
“很多原因。”Steve没有补充具体的原因。取而代之的，他的手抚上Bucky的后脖颈，拨开Bucky厚重的头发。  
“你可以晚些时候再告诉我。在我们已经犯过错误以后。”  
他们再次接吻，在厨房冰凉的瓷砖上纠缠在一起。在他们都停下来缓口气的时候，Steve想抽身走开，但没忍住又回来偷了几个轻吻，最后他终于到卫生间里取东西。Bucky抓着水池边缘，努力想用快速的呼吸让自己平复下来。  
接下来甜蜜而缓慢的过程就像蜜糖，彻底终结了Bucky与自身的分离感。当Steve的手在Bucky的后背画圈的时候，或是当Steve的嘴唇贴在Bucky肩窝的时候，Bucky很难与自己的肉体分离。Steve用热烈的注视和小心翼翼的碰触，让Bucky只能专注于现在。  
因为沉浸在情感中，Bucky搞错了时间，过早地到了Bruce那里。他发现Bruce站在卫生间的镜子前，手中的剪刀在深色的卷发中飞舞着。  
“你已经艰苦到必须自己剪头发了吗，博士？”  
“我现在更喜欢自己来，我不信任别人。”  
Bruce没让他离开，所以Bucky就站在那里，看着Bruce的头发陆续落下。看起来他手艺不错。  
“嘿，接下来帮我剪？”  
“我从没帮别人剪过。”Bruce放下剪刀，摇头甩下还附在头上的碎头发。  
“不用什么太好的发型，我就是觉得头发太多了。”  
他闭上眼，不去看时不时出现在视野里的剪刀，而是集中注意力去感受剪去头发时候的拉扯和头发落下的感觉。马尾被剪掉，他感到头都变轻了，头皮有些发痒。Bruce没给他剪得太短，最后的长度比Bucky在战争期间的长度稍微再长一点，但又不是冬日战士那样在脸庞两侧落下的长发。  
Bucky看着镜子，只看到自己。  
“谢谢。”Bucky拥抱Bruce，Bruce刚开始僵了一下，然后他回抱住Bucky，还有点别扭地拍了拍Bucky的后背。  
“其实你给点小费就好。”  
Steve没评论他的新发型，他只是伸出手拨开几缕头发，然后放任自己的拇指随意向下抚过Bucky的脸颊。  
但当Bucky带着Steve到车库里，揭开防水布，给他看修好的摩托车，Steve的反应可不小。Tony坚持自己也要目睹这个瞬间，但他很安静，一点都不像他。他们没给摩托车做太大修改，只是原来油箱的地方，现在是一个方舟反应堆。  
“我以为已经炸没了！”Steve马上跪在摩托边上，仔细检查每个零件。  
“有人回收回来的。”Bucky以为是Steve自己回收的。  
“Wilson，”Tony耸耸肩，“我们在进行回收作业的时候，他告诉我哪里能找到这个。”  
“谢谢。”Steve拍拍Tony的肩膀，然后伸手给Bucky，“要一起来吗？”  
摩托车其实不是设计成给两个人骑的，但他们有很多经验，知道如何两个人挤在一般只能待一个人的空间里。Bucky紧贴着Steve的后背，做好心理准备。Steve的骑车方式和以前一样强势，自由地穿梭在路上，好像路上只有他们。速度很快，Bucky有点晕。转弯很急，路人都警惕地看着他们。  
城市在他们两侧退后，直到风景变成树木成列的乡间路，Steve仍没有要停下的意思，Bucky做好长途的准备。  
当他们最终停下的时候，车停在一家餐厅的门前，Steve很慢地下车。  
“有时候我想象一直开下去，”他最终承认，跟着Bucky走进飘满鸡汤和咖啡香气的餐厅，“横穿美国。但现在这里还有太多需要做的事。”  
“我们会横穿美国，总有一天。”  
餐厅的座位对Steve来说太小了，他们的腿在桌子下面纠缠在一起，他们的食物在两个盘子上来回交换。回去的路程花了多一倍的时间，Steve在黑暗中找回他们随意决定的来路。  
那天晚上，Bucky没有回自己的卧室。是他们两个共同的决定。于是Bucky爬上Steve的床躺在他的身旁。这是很长时间以来他们第一次裸裎相见，而这中间发生了那么多事。他们的身体交错，皮肤上沾满汗水和Steve从床头柜抽屉翻出来的润肤液。  
这比起他自己的手带来的隐秘快感要好上太多太多。Steve带有一种Bucky没想到的自信，而相对的，Bucky则给了Steve他所有的温柔。他们最后没有清理就一起睡着，醒来的时候满身都黏糊糊的，但他们在一起挤进淋浴间以前又来了一次。  
更多的亲密没有让一切迎刃而解。Bucky仍然会有状态不好的时候，他会退回到自己的房间。Steve看起来一直不错的心情有时也有裂缝，透过裂缝能看到他快乐外表下仍然受伤的骨肉。Tony最终拆开Bucky的机械臂，然后放入了说好的升级传感器。新的手臂让Bucky再次不知所措。Natasha想帮助他不再过于敏感，会用手拍他的金属二头肌，直到有一次Bucky差点把Natasha打到墙里去。他非常抱歉，用一周的浓烈浓缩咖啡赔罪。  
“也许可以让Tony把传感器灵敏度调低一点。”Steve如此建议，看着他手拿空瓷杯，脸上挂着赔罪的表情回来。  
“不。”  
“不？”  
Bucky用他的机械仿生手拉起Steve的手。闭上眼，感受Steve每根强壮的手指，Steve温暖的皮肤，还有每一次脉搏，都在大叫着“活着！活着！活着！”他睁开眼睛。  
“不。”  
“好。”Steve抬起他们交握在一起的手，放到嘴边，然后亲吻Bucky的关节。  
“好。”Bucky说。这是第一次他在心里真的认为好。

FIN


End file.
